The present invention relates to a training system, and in particular to a training system capable of being personalized to meet the needs of a particular individual.
Diet and exercise are often considered to be two components of a healthy lifestyle. Some experts also believe a person reduces her susceptibility to disease by selecting an appropriate diet and exercising frequently.
A variety of diets and meal plans are available from books, television, and the Internet. Unfortunately, these diets are often not tailored to a particular individual""s needs. For example, some diets are tailored to a person who jogs five to ten miles a day. Such a diet is usually not suitable for a person who sits in front of a computer terminal for eight to ten hours a day and does not exercise regularly. In addition, the meal plans that support these diets may include ingredients that are difficult to locate. Furthermore, many of these diets are not easily modified to accommodate a change in an individual""s calorie requirements, which may occur from a change in an individual""s exercise routine or a change in an individual""s level of fitness. A dietitian can provide a meal plan tailored to a particular individual""s needs, but for most people the cost of a meal plan prepared by a dietitian is prohibitively expensive.
Exercise routines, such as aerobic exercise routines, strength training routines, and flexibility training routines are also available from books, television, and the Internet. Exercise clubs and gyms provide even more specific exercise opportunities. Following routines provided in books, television or the Internet or in clubs or gyms can often improve an individual""s level of fitness. However, these routines are usually directed to broad categories of individuals. For example, an exercise routine, such as a strength training program, may be directed to intermediate weight training students and may meet the needs of a twenty-five year old male, but it will seldom meet the specific needs of a twenty-five year old female who has very aggressive weight training goals. Routine that are not tailored to an individual""s needs often do not help the individual efficiently meet her goals. A workout plan from a book also does not provide the motivation that comes from a progress chart that can show the individual where she has come from and where she is headed along the path to her fitness goals. An individual who is unable to efficiently meet her goals due to a lack of a customized exercise program and progress feedback is likely to become discouraged and discontinue her exercise routine.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.